The bodyguard
by Small Bombs
Summary: Never let her out of your sight. Never let your guard down. Never drive her to murder you. AmaAnge, Oneshot. Ange a bit OOC.


_Note: This story was written and published before episode 6 was translated._

* * *

"Tch... he's so late..."

Ange tapped her feet on the floor impatiently while she stared at the door in front of her, as if trying to burn a hole through it with her eyes.

"That guy... he's doing it just to tease me, isn't he...? Ah—" Ange let out a yelp of surprise when two bright red eyes appeared right in front of her. "Ma... Mammon!"

"Sh...! Ange-sama!"

A janitor passed by and gave Ange a curious look— which she responded with her classic 'It's none of your business' glare. Her friend waited for him to leave before speaking up again.

"What's wrong with you today? You're making us all restless, you know...!"

"Well, I'm really close to discovering the truth about my relatives' deaths, Mammon." She snapped "I think that's something that would wreck anyone's nerves, don't you?"

"Yeah, I g..."

"...We're so close to Rokkenjima and yet... Ugh, why is he taking so long?"

Mammon stepped back- It had been a while since the last time Ange had been so angry and she knew she had to watch out. Her cool, serious master acting so uneasy and preoccupied reminded her that, despite it all, she was human, too.

"W... wait Ange-sama! Where are you going!"

"I'm going back inside- I just know he's doing it on purpose..."

"You don't know that...!"

She entered their room again- not that they would always share one, mind you, but that town was so small that almost all of their little hotels were collapsed and they had no other choice. Ange looked around until she spotted the light of the bathroom, and swiftly made her way there, Mammon close behind, asking her to calm down.

She should've seen it coming as soon as she entered the room- the thin vapor and that subtle aroma were more than enough of a clue...

"Amakusa, how much longer are you going... to...!"

... it still, somehow, caught her off guard- the image of her bodyguard almost completely naked, just a towel around his waist covering his lower half.

"Ah..."

... His back... was so... wide...

It was the first coherent thought that Ange's brain had managed to produce.

And... and it wasn't as tanned as she had imagined either...

She didn't even have any time to realize what she was doing (and _thinking_) as she followed some playful water drops with her eyes, sliding from his neck down to his back, describing strange patterns, some of them dancing around a long scar by his side- war wound, perhaps-? And then getting lost in his... uh-...

Thank god for that towel.

It all had flashed through Ange's mind in a fraction of a second, as Amakusa turned around rather quickly and she had to fight to keep her expression neutral as usual and her eyes on his black ones instead of his, uh...

"Ah, Ange-san" He left the towel he was using to dry his hair on the sink, not even flinching when he saw her just standing there. "Sorry I'm taking so long in your special day, but this might be the last time I get to take a shower in a long time."

"I... is that so." She blurted out, lips dry all of a sudden. He... wasn't nearly as buff as she had imagined either. It was a soft muscular tone, visible yet not nearly as noticeable as those men in TV or magazines- Not that that bothered her at all, of course...

"Ange-sama... are you... checking him o-?"

"N... no I'm NOT!" She hissed, cheeks firing up.

"Did you say something?"

"N... no." She turned around just in time to hide her blushing face- stupid Mammon and her stupid comments.

"Hey, I was just being honest!"

Ange just glared at her, body completely tense, the issue of Rokkenjima temporarily lost to her confusion and embarrassment.

"He... what is he thinking?" She growled in a low voice when she made sure he couldn't hear her. "J... just leaving the door open like that...!"

"Well, to be honest, it's your fault, Ange-sama. Even I noticed..."

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"Be... because it was obvious!" Mammon kept defending herself weakly- being the focus of Ange's anger wasn't a nice experience. "You know... that nice hint of spice and... you just weren't paying attention! Besides, it's not like he was mad anyway, so stop thinking about...!" But Ange just couldn't let it go.

"It's not my..."

"It is! You're so hard-headed...!"

Right then, Amakusa nonchalantly walked out of the bathroom, still wearing nothing but that fluffy towel.

"... Ok, maybe it is his fault."

Ange couldn't answer though, her brain shutting off completely once again. Amakusa barely noticed her, too busy looking for his clothes, towel dangerously slipping off... just to be caught by his hand again-

Had Ange just heard a wolf whistle by her side?

'Mammon!' She scolded her mentally, cheeks red again.

"W... what? Am I not allowed to look?"

'No!'

"B... but!" Mammon rebelled, puffing her cheeks. "It's not like he belongs to you!"

'I'm... I'm paying for him...'

Now Mammon blushed.

"Ange-sama... do you realize what you're saying to me...?"

"I don't know!"

"Ange-san?"

... Oh crap.

'I said that out loud, didn't I?'

"Yup..."

Until then, she had managed to keep a perfectly stoic stance, but now one of her hands was on her temple and she had her eyes shut tight, face flushed.

"Uh... Uhm..." She slowly lowered her hand, feeling her heart beat in her ears, fast and uncontrollable. "I mean... Amakusa." She somehow gained a bit of her composure as she pretended to be cool and indifferent. "I don't know what kind of costumes they have in the countries you've been to... but remember that here in Japan we are... more mindful about our own bodies."

Yes, good phrasing. That way he couldn't be offended, he would surely understand.

"Oh?"

A smile.

- No, no, he wasn't supposed to smile... not mischievously like that...!

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Ange-san?"

"W... well." She crossed her arms on her chest as if to protect herself, unable to look at him straight in the eye "It's not that..."

"... Heh... Are you nervous, Ange-san~~?"

Ok, now this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Why the hell was he using that playful tone- Why the hell was he getting so close too! She was used to Amakusa teasing her by waking her up in the creepiest ways he could think of and generally playing other small pranks on her, it was part of his personality- But this, THIS was going a little too far...!

"Ah-!"

... and a squeal.

Thankfully, only one of them could be heard by him- Ange's more than justified gasp as she fell on the bed without a warning, letting another surprised sound as Amakusa climbed on top of her, a wide, fox-like grin on his lips. Right above them she could see Mammon, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

'A... Attack! He... He's attacking me, do something-!'

"Uh... Ange-sama... I don't think he's attacking you... and I don't think you do either..."

'Huh! ?'

She couldn't understand why Mammon wouldn't follow her orders, or why the hell couldn't she muster enough strength to escape from his trap. Her hands reached for his chest first to push him away- but it was still humid and warm and soft...

N... no! Hands on his shoulders, yes the shoulders!

Amakusa giggled, noticing her internal conflict as she tried not to touch much of his naked skin.

"I wonder why don't you cry for help~" He got even closer to her, using his own weight to push her down against the mattress that creaked almost lewdly- just in time for him to blow on her ear, sending shivers down her spine...

No! It was disgusting! Yes, disgusting!

R... right?

'Kill him, I don't care, DO something!'

"A... Ange-sama... Remember when we talked about us being able to kill only when you _really_ want us to...?"

'What the hell is that supposed to mean!'

"W... well... don't get angry, but... why aren't you screaming for help?"

- That was a good question.

After falling on the bed she hadn't made a sound. It couldn't be out of fright or surprise- Ange had known how to be loud and fight back many other times against bigger, stronger enemies.

Yet her voice wouldn't come out. Her mouth only opened to let out a humiliating gasp when his lips and the tip of his nose brushed her cheek, long hair dripping all over her clothes, and that intoxicating scent-

Ah- his towel- It was going to fall o...

"... F..."

"...?"

"Pff...! Ahahahaha!"

His loud laughter brought her back to reality with a bang.

Ange's eyes opened wide, just to see him snicker mockingly before raising himself up, securing the towel around his waist again as he did so.

"Pf... I'm... sorry Ange-san... you're just so cute..." Amakusa paused to repress some laughter again- he was even tearing up, the bastard. "I promise I won't do it again, so don't fire me... Not like you can now, anyway, but..."

He turned around and looked for his clothes again, still chuckling from time to time while Ange laid on the bed like a doll, completely motionless.

"A... Ange-sama... Are you ok...?"

"..."

"Uh..." She eyed Amakusa, as if to beg for his behalf. "Do you really want me to kill him? I can feel you have enough anger for it now..."

"No, don't." She muttered not even caring if he could hear her. "I'll do it myself."

"Huh! ? Ange-sama, wait...!"

* * *

"..."

"Ugh..."

"... I... I said I'm sorry already. And it's not like I didn't get hurt as well, you know."

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Ange held her side that throbbed angrily against her fingers, covering a long, ugly looking bruise. Right beside her, Amakusa drove the car, one of his cheeks graced by three long strokes, courtesy of Ange's surprisingly sharp fingernails- And those wounds were just the visible ones. He should have known better than to tease Ange when so much of his tender skin was exposed.

"To be fair, you attacked me first."

"You molested me."

"... It sounds really bad when you say it like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you please be so kind to find the right term for what you did, then?"

"I was just playing..." She would've thought that that small pout was almost cute if she hadn't been so angry at him. "I sometimes wonder why the hell do you need a guard if you can defend yourself so ugh... fiercely..."

She knew he was being kind, though. The truth was that she had taken advantage of his low guard to attack him with all the weapons her body could offer before- in about five seconds- he had immobilized her with a painful jab to her side.

"Hell, I think you even bit me here- oh yeah!" Amakusa saw his reflection on the car mirror- indeed there was a purple bite mark on his neck.

"Look, just forget about it..."

"... It looks kind of sexy, too."

"... _What_"

"Haha, Ange-san gave me a hickey! Gah-!" Ange pulled his ponytail with all her strength.

"You really want me to kill you, don't you!"

"Owowowow! You're going to kill us both...!"

Mammon, right behind them, just let out a long sigh, grateful that she could float as the car dangerously shook with their energetic lovers' (?) quarrel.


End file.
